pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Brain Alert
'Plants vs. Zombies: Brain Alert '''is a 3D, real-time strategy game of the ''Plants vs. Zombies ''series. It features 3D base-building, unit-training and enemy-attacking based on Plants vs. Zombies. This is a sequel to the story of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Description ''Get ready for some new gameplay experiences in the new 3D real-time strategy game, Plants vs. Zombies: Brain Alert. The Garden Warfare have gotten intense that Crazy Dave and Dr. Zomboss planned to build bases and train before attacking. Will the Plants finally defeat the Zombies for the protection of the world or will the Zombies finally take-over the whole world? What destiny will you chose, the Plants or the Zombies? Plot Years have past since the first Garden Warfare war had finished, but here Dr. Zomboss still wanted brains for them all. So Zomboss began to reconstruct his buildings and establish his base before planning his world domination. While Crazy Dave spying with his Coconut Spotting Station, heard his evil schemes, so he planned to do the same. They ordered their best commanders to prepare the biggest war of all time. Who will win this war? Timeline The Timeline of the Zombie Wars is found here. Game Modes 'Campaign- '''in this mode you will know what the Garden Warfare II's history. Select a faction, follow orders to the characters that give you missions and know whose destiny is the best. '''Skirmish-' in this mode you will have to select a map, select faction and oponents, establish a base, train units and more. There are two modes for this: Singleplayer and Multiplayer. '''Daily Challenges- '''everyday there are available challenges that you should complete for a free code for new contents. Recieve via following the steps in sending the confirmation, then they will send it to your e-mail.Only 5 out of 15 lucky players will win this on every slot. Requires internet to access this mode. There are only 5 slots everyday. '''Weekly Competitons- '''every week there are competitions for all players that requires them to defeat opponents online while doing challenges. The winner will recieve Plants vs. Zombies items and consumables plus free DLC. Recieve via following steps in sending the confirmation, then they will send it to your e-mail saying that the package will get to you right away and a link to download the free DLC. Only 10 out of 25 lucky players will win this on every slot. Requires internet to access this mode. There are only 15 slots every week. '''Monthly Tournaments- '''every month there are tournaments for all players that requires defeating players, the one who has the most players defeated will recieve very rare and exclusive Plants vs. Zombies items and consumables with a free rare DLC plus a chance to compete in the Worldwide War. Recieve via following steps in sending the confirmation, then they will send it to your e-mail saying that the package will get to you right away, a link to download the free rare DLC and steps to confirm your participation to the Worldwide War( Note: You can only join if the slots are not yet max. There are up to 1 million players that can join. When slots are maxed you will instead recieve 5 rare codes). Only 25 out of 75 lucky players will win this on every slot. Requires internet to access this mode. There are only 20 slots every month. '''Worldwide War- '''every year a special tournament is available. This requires players to stand till the last moment. Only 1 out of 1 million lucky player will win this. Requires internet to access this mode. The winner will recieve free extremely rare Plants vs. Zombies items and consumables, free extremely rare DLC, 5 extremely rare codes, a Map Creator and a ticket to PopCap Games Headquarters. Buildings Plants Buildings- Plants vs. Zombies: Brain Alert/ Plants Buildings Zombies Buildings- Plants vs. Zombies: Brain Alert/ Zombies Buildings Units Plants Units- Plants vs. Zombies: Brain Alert/ Plants Units Zombies Units- Plants vs. Zombies: Brain Alert/ Zombies Units Trivia *This is the first game that is developed by the Southeastern Pacific Games, Jared Jiro's company. *This is the first Plants vs. Zombies game that is not published by EA Games, intead by PopCap Games itself. *This is the first Plants vs. Zombies game that is developed and designed by a Filipino. *The title and genre of this game is based on the Command & Conquer: Red Alert series. It's because the lead developer and designer, Jared Jiro, really likes the Red Alert series. *You can help Jared.jiro.3 on working on this, here. Category:Games